Harry Potter, and The Students of Skylanders Academy
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: The only family Celto has ever known was his Big Brother Spyro, and their Foster Father Master Eon, but as time passed Spyro's ego kept pulling him away from his brother. Then on Celto's 11th birthday, Spyro successfully makes amends by giving the complete Harry Potter book set only for the two of them, and their fellow Skylander Dorm mates to be transported to to HP's world.
1. Chapter 1

✋ **Toppa' The Mornin' to ya laddies it's Me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to My Harry Potter, Skylanders Academy crossover. So what I'm doing is writing a new Harry Potter, fanfic with Skylanders Academy. I'm going to be using the same OC's from my first Skylanders Fanfic, use some of the same concepts but do toying with backstories. Plus Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz will have, have Six more Core Skylanders ( one from each Element,) occupying their house, along with the human Skylanders as their Roomies. So with out any further a due.**

 **Chapter 1: Say Hello to your little brother.**

It was a dark, and stormy night, Master Eon was sitting in his big armchair, next to the fireplace, in his sitting room with a good book, and a cup of hot chocolate. It had been twelve years since he had found Spyro. Suddenly a clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning. The door opened, and a twelve year old, Spyro walked in with a timid look on his face. " Spyro." Master Eon said with concern, " Are you alright? What are you doing up?"

" The thunder, and lightning woke me up." Spyro said, " I was going to make myself some hot chocolate." After he finished saying this a woman with long black silky hair, Cyan eyes, and tan skin, appeared out of no where. She wore a violet turtle-neck, blue jeans, and sneakers. She was carrying a bundle of purple blankets decorated with lilac colored eight point stars that symbolized the magic element, and dragons. The woman looked very distressed.

" Master Eon." She said, with sorrow. " I fear he is coming, and I can't let him murder my sons." She wept as she gave the bundle to Master Eon. Spyro cocked a brow, he knew this woman her name is Astaranna Dragonheart, and she was famous all across Skylands, as a stage magician, but rather then use illusions, and stage trickery, she used real magic. Astranna was a special human called Homo Magi, meaning she was born with the power to cast spells, all she had to do was speak the desired effects backwards. Spyro liked Astranna he was her biggest fan, and ever since he first met her he always felt like there was something about her that told him that there was some connection, and she always felt like a mother to him while Master Eon was the father figure in his life." Please Master Eon," She continued, " Take him now, raise him along side his brother. I love them both." She cried,

" Astranna, I will do this for you." Master Eon promised taking the bundle.

" Astranna, is everything alright?" Spyro asked with concern.

" Spyro." She said, as she nealt down to his level. " I want you to promise me that you will help Master Eon take care of Celto, do you promise this?" She asked.

" Yes Astranna." He said, " I promise." Astranna the kissed the dragon on the forehead.

" Spyro, I love you very much my brave dragon." She said, " You remind me so much of your father, and look after your baby brother, I'll always be proud of you my son." She wept as she moved to Master Eon, and bent over the bundle. " Celto, I love you very much, and that is why I'm doing this, be strong my little wizard, your big brother will always protect you." She said, as she kissed the thing inside the blanket." Goodbye Master Eon." She said, " _Annartsa, Emoh_!"She incanted, and she vanished.

" Wait, Astranna!" Spyro called as soon as Astranna disappeared, " How do you know my dad?"

" Good luck Astranna." Master Eon despensed, " I promise I will take good care of your sons." He then turned to Spyro, and bent down to his level to show him what was in the blanket. Inside was a baby boy, barely a year old, fast asleep under a shock of gold hair, with purple bangs. " Spyro." Master Eon said. " I want you to meet your baby brother Celto." The baby soon opened his mahogany eyes, which were the same color as Spyro's, and yawned. As soon as baby Celto saw Spyro he laughed, and put his little hands on Spyro's nose, who gently snorted them off making the little one laugh, only for the hands to return to Spyro's nose. " It's pretty clear he likes you Spyro." Master Eon said. As Spyro smiled at his new baby brother.

" Master Eon?" Spyro asked, as he teased around his tail for Celto to play with." Astranna called me her brave dragon, then she told me I look like my dad, as if she knew him, then she called me her son, and she called Celto my baby brother, and now your doing it too, why Master Eon?" Master Eon sighed, and held Celto out for Spyro.

" Spyro would you like to hold your brother, while I tell you?" Master Eon asked as Spyro held out his arms to show that he would love to hold Celto. " Spyro you see Astranna is your mother." Master Eon said, as another clap of thunder sounded, and lightning flashed. Baby Celto immediately started to cry, but stopped as soon as Spyro held him close, and rocked him gently. " Many years ago before you, and Celto were born, Astranna was a student here at my Academy, She was one of my best students, she was always there for others at times when no one else was, not only was she a singularly gifted spellcaster, she was also uncommonly kind, one day after her graduation. She went on a holiday in Dragon's Peak, she was captured by the evil Dragon Tyrant Vathek, Who had turned his brother Ramses the rightful Dragon King to stone. Vathek wanted to make your mother his queen, but when she refused he almost had her locked away in his dungeon but your father, a Purple Dragon named, Eragon came to her rescue. After he rescued your mother the two immediately fell in love. When they decided to get married, they asked, me to wed them. After their honeymoon, they decided to have have children, Astranna chose to have the oldest child be a Dragon. So She Transformed herself into a dragoness, but because she was still a mage, she could only bare one child, when she produced your egg, there was a dark dragonlord named Smaug, who was prophesied to be defeated, by A Purple Dragon, and a Wizard who shared the same blood, but where into two seperate years of the Dragon. Your father took your egg, and protected you with his life. Your Mother requested me to find your egg, and raise you should your father perish when he protected, you, when your mother discovered she was pregnant again, this time while she was in human form, she asked me to do the same for your brother. She visited you every chance she got but never told you her true connection to you because she wanted to keep you safe from Smaug's followers." Master Eon finished his story, and the only sound that could be heard, was the faint boom of distant thunder. " Spyro, I would understand if you hate me, but please hate me you must but don't let your hatred cloud your judgement, and don't forget your promise to mother."

Spyro just nuzzled the Portal Master whom he had come to veiw as a father, affectionately as tears streamed down the young dragon's face. " I could never hate you Master Eon." Spyro said, as he also hugged his baby brother close. " and I swear I will keep my promise to mom, I will protect Celto, no harm will ever come to my brother." He vowed, finally after his hot chocolate, Spyro on his way to his room with Celto, that's when Master Eon stumbled, and gasped. " Master Eon?" Spyro asked, " What is it?"

" I'm sorry Spyro." The Portal Master said, gravelly. " But I am afraid your mother has perished at Smaug's claws."

" No!" Spyro sobbed, as he leaned into Master Eon's, " Mom!" He cried into his robes, as held Celto even closer.

" Spyro, you must be strong." Master Eon said, sympathetically. " Your brother is going to look to you for guidance in his darkest hour, he'll need you for protection, he needs you, be the brave dragon your mother always knew you are, and don't let these dark forces, come near him."

Spyro stopped as much of his tears as he could, and hugged his brother lovingly. Master Eon gave him permission to let Celto sleep with him that night, but not before Master Eon placed a spell on Celto's diaper so that when Celto wet himself the diaper would change into a clean one while Spyro went to the bathroom to deal with his business so to speak. Spyro climbed into bed, with his brother making sure Celto was on the safe side, and wrapped his wings around his brother, and cuddled him close. More thunder clapped, and lightning flashed Celto was on the verge of tears, but Spyro held him closure.

" It's alright Celto, I'll protect you." Spyro promised gently. " Goodnight, Celto. Don't worry little brother, I'll keep you safe." the two finally fell asleep, and Celto was never bothered by the Thunder, and Lightning as he fell asleep to his big brother's beating heart.

Eht Dne

 **Okay this doesn't mean I am giving up on, and start over with the Spell of The Dragon I intend on continuing that. This is based on The Skylanders Academy series, so some of the elements of my first Skylanders fanfic, with afew twists to it, Celto is still going to keep his ability to cast spells by speaking the desired effects backwards. Although because I don't have Netflix, I am gonna have to rely on whatever episodes I can find available on YouTube, and don't worry Harry Potter will come into play eventually All I ask is that you give me as much patience as possible. As always if you liked this fanfic send a Review like a BOSS, and high fives all around ✋,✋. Thank you, so always stay positive, dream big, and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

✋ **Toppa' The Mornin' to ya laddies it's Me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to My Harry Potter, Skylanders Academy crossover. So what I'm doing is writing a new Harry Potter, fanfic with Skylanders Academy. I'm going to be using the same OC's from my first Skylanders Fanfic, use some of the same concepts but do toying with backstories. Plus Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz will have, have Six more Core Skylanders one from each of the other Elements** **occupying Spyro house, along with the human Skylanders as their Roomies. So with out any further a due.**

 **Chapter 2: Reconnection of Brothers**

Time pasted for Spyro, and Celto, and they really came along as brothers. Spyro would spend every fiber of his time, playing, and bonding with his brother. " Common, Celto, you can do it."He encouraged, as Baby Celto stood up, using the couch, and started taking his hands off the couch, and took his first independent step, towards his brother but he didn't just walk, Celto ran right into Spyro's front legs, for a hug. A few months later, Spyro was playing with his brother when. " Sp-Spryo!" Celto stuttered. " Celto, did you just-?" " Spyro, Spyro!" Spyro couldn't have been prouder of Celto, as he hugged his baby brother. Eventually Celto turned seven, and odd occurrences started, to happen. One good example, happened when Celto was reading a book in the library, and suddenly an explosion took place, and startled him, suddenly he was on the roof, surprised he slipped but managed to catch hold of the gutter, Spyro happened to be flying by when he heard Celto cry for help, and caught him just before, he let go. " It's alright baby bro, I'm here." He said, as he held his frightened, crying brother close. When Celto would come home from school, after being harassed, picked on, and tormented for being born of both, spellcaster, and dragon descent, Celto would come home, crying, and Spyro would be the first person to help, him giving Celto another reassuring hug, and do some fireworks display, which would cheer Celto up. Finally eleven years had past, and Spyro began to grow more distant from Celto. Spyro had let his ego grow, and become almost unrecognizable to his brother, who later learned that he is a Mage, with the ability to utilize magic, by speaking the desired effects backwards.

Celto was walking home, wearing a purple, T-shirt, and blue cargo jeans, with as he saw Spyro taking selfies for the new students at the Academy, " To, think I'll be going at the end of this summer." He muttered, that's when he saw one of his friends/housemates Tori, she's the same age eleven he is, as well as Jet-Vac's youngest daughter. Tori was born with power over the Water Element, which granted her Hydrokinesis, Hard water constructs, Electricity generation, and Ice was human in appearance, with blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail, with sea blue eyes, and she wore, a white T-shirt under a dark blue hoodie, and over black pants, and blue, and white sneakers.

She was crying, because like Celto she too tended to be picked on at school, and clearly today was one of those days. When a fourteen year old girl, with short straw colored hair, and sky blue eyes, she was wearing a Cyan T-shirt, with the swirl shaped symbol for the Air element on it over, a pair of light blue jeans, wearing leather, shoes, came running out to Tori, and embraced her.

This girl's name was Amara, she was Tori's older sister. Amara was so tomboyish to the point of where people thought she was a boy. Like their Father, Amara had powers over the Air Element, which granted her Aerokinesis, and flight. Amara held her sister close, and then started playing a tune on her flute. Almost immediately Tori stopped crying, and was happy. " I remember when Spyro used to do that for me." He said, sadly as he walked, back to the house to do his homework, he finished it all, and then went to work practicing his spells.

" Hey, Celto." said, a young boy who also lived at the house, about his age, with olive skin, black short hair, forest green eyes, wearing a gray, and green striped T-shirt, over a pair, of brown pants, green sneakers, and a green hoodie. " What's up, other then the ceiling." He asked, in an uplifting, manner. This boy's name was, Mike, and he was born with powers of the Life Element, which grant him, Animal Shape-shifting, and Chlorokinesis. " The usual, Mike." Celto grumbled, " Spyro, doesn't spends time with me anymore."

" Well, that's hardly a surprise." said, a boy named Isaiah with, black hair that was buzzed, and skin, wearing a red tank top, and tan cargo shorts, who was the same age as them. Isaiah was connected to the Fire element, which provided him with Temperature control, Pyrokinesis, Heat transformation, and Heat Vision. Isaiah was also a resident.

" But, hey one day, Spyro may, decide that maybe he should more then just a Skylander, but maybe a big brother too." said, Dustin, a Dark Haired Boy, with stone gray eyes, wearing a gray long sleeve, which were black, and a pair of dark blue, cargo jean shorts, and a pair of hiking boots. Dustin was born with a connection to the Earth Element, This gave him, Terrakinesis/geokinesis, Earth Empowerment, and Geokinetic creature creation.

" Yeah, don't worry about it, amigo." Fernando said, as he walked in. Fernando was another occupant in the house, just three years older then the other three boys present. Fernando was connected has tan skin, black hair done in a crew cut, and gold eyes, he was wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. His element was Tech. When he was four he suffered a spinal injury, and his father placed a device that looked like a gold scarab, where the injury was, and it realigned his spine, and kept him out of a wheelchair. Since then, Fernando, has created new defense modifications, for it. " With time, Spyro will let his little brother back into his life."

That's when a shadow rose up out of the floor, and solidified into a boy about, Amara, and Fernando's age, with black hair, indigo eyes, wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, a dark blue, hoodie, and black, and white converse sneakers. " There right, Celto." Shadow said, encouragingly. " You'll see, some day, Spyro, will be in a situation, where he will need his little brother." Shadow was connect to the Dark Element. His powers included Shadow creation, and Shadow transformation. " Thanks, guys." Celto said, feeling much better. That's when they heard a knock at the door, and Hugo was let in by, Isaiah. " Thank you Isaiah, Celto, Master Eon would like a word with you." He said, " He said, to meet him in the library. Your brother will be there too." Hugo informed as he left, as he stepped out only to be running in pure terror, when he saw a sheep. " I'll see you guys later." Celto said, happily. " _Tropelet em, ot, Noe_!" He vanished only to reappear, in the library where, Master Eon, and Spyro, were already there. " Celto, thank you for coming." Master Eon, said. " I'm happy to see you two together again." There' something I want to show you two." after opening up the, secret bookcase, behind a bookcase. Which immediately did a facail hair scan, and recognized it, as Master Eon's.

" Spyro, Celto welcome to The Relics Room." Master Eon said, inside the room was an impressive collection of Skylanders Souvenirs. From the days of The Giants, and Swap Force, even a candy cane that Master Eon had lost sometime ago. " Boys, behold the Book of Skylanders!" Master Eon said, showing them a burgundy colored, gold detailed, book, with the ten Elements of The Skylanders. " Every year, every graduate, is expertly drawn by yours truly, and one day I hope to add the two of you to it's many pages." He said, " May I look through it?" Spyro asked, " Be my guest." " SPYRO, wait it might be..." Celto began, but suddenly, Spyro was being electrocuted the instant he touched the book. " ...booby trapped." Celto finished, while Master Eon, stood next to a lever, while wearing a welder's mask. " That, never gets old." The Old Wizard chuckled, as he turned off the defense mechanism. " As you can see, boys, the book is protected from harm. " Unlike your ego, Spyro." Master Eon said, as he reflected upon raising Spyro, from a hatchling, into a young dragon, and then Celto becoming a part of their family, and Spyro started to become a kind, loving, and protective brother. " I spent so much time filling your head with praise, I can't help but blame myself for your over inflated ego." Master Eon said, sadly, as Spyro was looking at his reflection in a golden goblet. " I can't help but blame you ethier, Master Eon, but I'm totally willing to forgive, by the way, who's the kid?" Celto, was hurt, his own brother had forgotten him. This caused him to run out of the room, crying. _I can't believe it he's let himself forget me._ Celto started remembering how close he, and Spyro used to be. _He waz always there for me, I hate the dragon he's become._

( Music, Miestro)

I remember when a smile was just enough  
Things were simple then, You were not so tough.  
I miss the times when you would say,  
C'mon and dance another day.

( Celto reflected on all the times, Spyro would play with him, cheer him up, make him smile, and laugh, when he was sad, and then the events that grew the ego, that expanded with each passing day until, his was now all but invisible to Spyro.)

If you could trust yourself to see;  
And if you could give yourself some room to run free  
For a moment, remember when.  
I know that you would come back again.

Celto had finally made it home, he ran to his, and Spyro's room, grabbed a mobile, trunk, and began magically packing his things into it. " If that's how it is I don't need to be someplace where I will be ignored." He muttered to himself, as he made his way down the steps. " Going to leave without saying good bye?" Celto stopped, There was Ashe, a girl only a year younger then Celto, she had short black hair, and violet eyes, she wore an indigo top over a dark blue skirt, grey boots that came up to her calves, and a black jacket. Ashe was born with a connection to the Undead Element, which gave her, Empathy, Telepathy, Empathic Healing, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Aura, Telekinetic Constructs, Telekinetic Flight, Teleportation, and Astral Projection.

" I'm sorry Ashe." Celto said, sadly. " But I can't, live like this, my brother has forgotten who I am, and I've been wasting half my life hoping the old Spyro, would come back, only to realize that he won't." Celto said as he made his way to the door.

" So, that's it?" said another girl's voice as a girl, with golden eyes, and blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, about Ashe's age wearing, a white tank-top, with yellow shorts, and white sneakers seemingly appeared, out of nowhere. Her name was Dawn, and she was Shadow's younger sister, only her Element was Light. Her abilities included Photokinesis, and Invisibility. " Your just gonna runaway?" She asked, " Yes, Dawn, I have to." Celto said, as he walked out the door, and vanished through the nearest portal.

Celto, spent two days on his own. Getting by just fine, earning money, for food, by performing magic tricks for people. Though he did miss Eruptor's cooking, As he was walking, a huge dark energy field streaked by him, and he felt familiar aura within it. " SPYRO!" He shouted, " _Hctirdle tsalb, yortsed eht dleif, dna eerf ym rehtorb_!" Celto shouted, but the blast barely made a dent in the force field. " Oh man I can't brake Spyro free." Celto sighed beginning to lose hope. " My magic isn't strong enough." _" Celto, your magic is special."_ Master Eon said to him telepathically. _" You have the combine Magic, of both a Mage, and a Purple Dragon, but that in itself is not enough, your heart, and your will, are what make your magic strong, just feel with your heart, the strongest love you've ever known, let it be your strength, and channel that strength, through your spell, with our will."_ Celto once again reflected on all the times Spyro, had made him happy, all the times, he cheered him up, made him laugh, and smile, all his friends love, and support, and Master Eon's guidance, inspiration, and love that only a father could give. " _ESAELER YM, REHTORB_!" Celto shouted, instantly the Force Field, burst, and Celto levitated Spyro onto the ground, where he quickly recovered. " CELTO!" He said, pouncing on his little brother, and slurping his face, like a happy puppy. " Celto I am so sorry, I neglected you." He said, with sincerity. " I never should have done that, I let my stupid, oversized ego get the better of me, and lose track of what was really important, My own Baby Brother. It won't happen again, I want make things right, again, I am going to be a better brother."

Celto, only reached up, and hugged Spyro, who returned it in kind. " Spyro, what happened to you? what were you doing in that dark force bubble?" He asked, after displaying his acceptance of his brother's apology.

" Kaos, attacked the graduation ceremony, and froze the Book of Skylanders, as well as the Elementalists even though they weren't in the book yet." Spyro explained, " Right, I'll get us there fast." Celto said, " _Tropelet su kcab ot Eht Srednalyks, Ymadaca_!" Celto shouted as the appeared, in they tracked, Kaos to the Relics Room, where Kaos had finally found, and memorized the Map to The Core of Light. " _Ekoms dna srorrim_!" Celto incanted, as the Relics Room filled with an obscuring smoke, Which Kaos, and Glumshanks coughed, and gagged on. " Hey, Steve." Spyro shouted, as . " Didn't your mommy ever tell you that smoking is bad for your health?" " Yeah, and let's make one thing clear, Kaos, no one messes with my big brother." Celto said, his hands glowing with a mixture of draconic, and mystical purple energy, that also seemed to glow in his eyes." What the-?" Kaos said, in surprise. " How did you break out of my force bubble?" " that would be me creep." Celto said, as they, fought him, ending in Kaos slapping, Spyro repeatedly with the Book of Skylanders. " Isn't it ironic that you are subdued by, the very book you tried so hard to be in.

" _Nommus eht gninthgil_!" Celto shouted, firing a bolt of lightning at Kaos, which struck him at the same time, Spyro flipped the Book's security system back delivering a powerful electric shock to Kaos. " Master Eon was right." Spyro said weakly, as he tried to get up. " Yeah, that never gets old." Celto agreed, in the same state as Spyro, as they leaned up against each other, for support. Spyro quickly fired a blast of flames, and melted the ice encasing the book. " _Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub_!" Celto shouted, as a fiery explosion, launched Kaos, and Glumshanks, out of the Relics Room. After which Celto, and Spyro passed out. Spyro, was the first to wake up, and was immediately made a Skylander. " Hey, where's-?" He began but, stopped when he saw Celto was still unconscious." Celto, Oh no." He said, as he glided over to him, and scooped his brother up in his arms. " Spyro, Celto's fine he just needs some rest." Stealth Elf assured him, " Yeah dude, He'll be back on his feet in no time." Eruptor added. " I know, but I promised him I would be a better brother, then I was being before." He said, flying back to the house.

Soon, Celto finally opened his Eyes, to find himself in his, and Spyro's room, in Spyro's bed with, his brother, curled around him, with a wing draped over Celto, while he slept. He realised, he was in his pajamas, of a yellow tank top, and purple sweat shorts. Celto tried to get up, but a claw, underneath the wing held him down. " Rest, bro you still ar e on recovery." Spyro whispered, as Celto layed back down, with his brother, and drifted on back to sleep. " It's alright, Celto, I'll protect you." Spyro whispered, as Celto shut his eyes.

Eht Dne

* Elementalists is the name for Celto, Tori, Amara, Mike, Isaiah, Fernando, Dustin, Shadow, Ashe, and Dawn's Skylander Class, what they are is a Human, with power, and abilities associated with one of the ten elements of Skylands, but this tends to make them like the children of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, and there by endangering thier lives.

 **Okay sorry if the Explanations are boring, and things keep getting confusing, Now I promise that thier will be some Harry Potter coming in Chapter 3. Also I'm going to start a new fanfic called Young Rovers which will be a Crossover of an old Cartoon I loved as a kid called Road Rovers, and Young Justice. As always if you liked this fanfic send a Review like a BOSS, and high fives all around ✋,✋. Thank you, so always stay positive, dream big, and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

✋ **Toppa' The Mornin' to ya laddies it's Me Sora Pendragon, and welcome to My Harry Potter, Skylanders Academy crossover. So what I'm doing is writing a new Harry Potter, fanfic with Skylanders Academy. I'm going to be using the same OC's from my first Skylanders Fanfic, use some of the same concepts but do toying with backstories. Plus Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz will have, have Six more Core Skylanders one from each of the other Elements** **occupying Spyro house, along with the human Skylanders as their Roomies. So with out any further a due.**

 **Chapter 3: Happy Birthday**

Celto's POV

The Next Morning, I woke up to a pair of claws massaging my shoulders. I opened my eyes, and realized it was my brother, waking me up. " It's time to wake up, Birthday Boy." Spyro whispered, as he untangled himself from me. I just stretched, from how stiff I was, from Spyro wrapping me in a bind.

" Good Morning, Spyro!" I said as I yawned. " I know you promised, to be a better brother, but did you need to bind me up, like a snake on it's prey?" I asked, as I felt him, message my stiff body, which started to loosen up.

" Yes, because no way is my baby bro, freezing." He said, as I got up. " _Egnahc sehtolc_!" I said, as my pajamas became a pair of blue jean cargo shorts, and a Magic Symbol tank top, along with Purple, and white sneakers.

" Alright, let's get to the kitchen, I have a surprise for you." He said, as soon as we got down there, he pulled a big present out from under the couch. " Happy Birthday, Celto." He said, as he gave me the present. I opened it to find a complete Harry Potter Box set, and DVDs.

" Wow, Spyro..How?" I began asking.

" I have my ways." He said, slyly. " Besides, I felt bad for cremating your last set."

" Thank you, Spyro." I said, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

" Happy Birthday, Celto." He said as he wrapped me up in his front legs, and wings. " I'll go make breakfast." He said, licking my face, affectionately, as he took off for the ketchen I opened Harry Potter, and The Sorcerer' Stone ( Philosopher's Stone, to The U.K.) Just as Jet-Vac walked in through the front door.

" Good Morning, Celto, and a very Happy Birthday to you." He said, ruffling my hair. Soon everyone was wide awake, as I thanked Jet-Vac, and he greeted his two daughters, Even, Pop Fizz, was there. Spyro, had made his famous smiley face pancakes, my favorite breakfast, ever since he started cooking, and he knew it.

But, as soon as I put the book down, there was a flash of light...

When I woke up, I realized, I was lying in a bed, and a man was sitting across from me. That's when, I noticed, Spyro sleeping at my feet, I got up, and Spyro was roused. " Celto, what happened?" He asked as he embraced me, and I, him.

" Ah, your awake." Said, the man, as he got up from the chair. " As has your... Pet."

" Spyro, is not my pet." I said, irritably. " He's my brother."

He looked at us confused.

" Oh, our Dad was a Dragon, our Mom was a Witch." I explained, " She used shape-shifting, to turn into a Dragoness."

" Yeah, I take after Our Dad." Spyro explained, " Celto, takes after Mom." The Man, still was confused, plus looked surprised that Spyro, could talk.

" Um sir, is something wrong?" I asked, " Well maybe you can tell us where we are?"

" Oh, Sorry, still processing what you just said, about your... brother." The Man said, " Anyway, I am, Mr. Zonko, and you're in Hogsmeade Village, in Zonko's Jokeshop." " Tell me, Celto, how old are you?"

" Today's My eleventh birthday, sir." I said, " Also my brother, and I are from, a place called Skylands, there the dragons aren't vicious, mindless, monsters, like the ones here, and they have a good history with witches, and wizards. Which reminds me, how did, Spyro, and I get to Hogsmeade, from, Skylands?" I just looked at my brother, who just shrugged his shoulders.

" Well, that is a puzzle." He said, " And it's currently, April, but you are going to need to go to a school come September."

" Actually, I already attend classes, at the Skylanders Academy, back home." I explained, " Although, trying to attend, from here, in Hogsmeade Village, may be difficult, seeing as we have no idea how we got here."

" Well, unfortunately I have no choice, but to inform, Minister Fudge, and Headmaster Dumbledore." Mr. Zonko informed. " It's likely that you will, have to attend, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry." He finished, getting up, and heading for the door.

" So you believe, Me about coming from a place called Skylands?" I asked,

" Your er, Brother talks, and that is something, our dragons can't do." Mr. Zonko explained. " So I if that's what you say dragons, in your homeland do, then that, means what you say, holds truth." He said, as he opened the door. " Now if you'll excuse me, I must get down to the Owl Post immediately." He informed. " Why don't the two of you, take a walk around the village?" He suggested, as he left, we followed, and took his suggestion, as we headed out.

Hogsmeade was amazing, but we soon found our house mates. As we went into the Three Broomsticks, we were met by a witch, in green robes. " Oh, more of you, I just had nine other children with unusual company." She said, " But no matter, I'm Madam Rosemerta and, I'll fix you two up, with some good old fashioned Butterbeer."

" Whoa, whoa, stop." Spyro said, " My brother, won't be drinking beer, 'til he's at least twenty one." He said,

" Oh, calm down." She said, Grabbing me a bottle." I've given Butterbeer, to thirteen to twenty year old wizards, and witches. It's alcaholic is enough to keep prevent a hangover, but only in humans." Madam Rosemerta went on.

Finally, Spyro, agreed we met with our friends each one had wound up in random locations in the Village. Stealth Elf, Tori, and Amara, had woken up in Honeydukes, Trigger Happy, and Fernando had woken up in Dervish, and Banges, Gill Grunt, and Mike had woken up, in The Magic Neep greengrocer, Cynder, and Ashe in The Shrieking Shack, Terrafin, and Dustin woke up in Tomas, and Scrolls bookstore, Blackout, Spotlight, Shadow, and Dawn woke up in Spintwitches Sporting Needs, Eruptor, and Isaiah, had woken up in The Hog's Head, Jet-Vac, had woken up in the Local Owl Post where he argued with the manager that he was an Eagle, not an Owl, and refused to deliver the letter, and Pop-Fizz, woke up in J. Pippin's Potions ( Figures).

" So now what do we do?" I asked,

" Well, your the one with knowledge of this world." Tori said.

" I know but-." I began. That's when four people walked in one was man who reminded me of Master Eon, the other, wore, long black flowing robes, with shoulder length, black, greasey, hair, and a look on his face as though he had been eating lemons. An extremely, large, man with shaggy black, hair, beard, wearing a large fur coat. And a woman with her hair pulled back into a tight bun, wearing a black, and green robe, with spectacles, and a stereotypical witches hat.

The four approached, us, at our table. " May we have a talk please?" The Old Wizard asked. So far this had become the most interesting birthday I've had yet.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Welp ladies, and gentlemen, another awesome chapter what does Dumbledore want to discuss? And what affect will The Skylanders, and the Elementalists have on the story? Stay with us to find out. As always if you liked this fanfic send a Review like a BOSS, and high fives all around ✋,✋. Thank you, so always stay positive, dream big, and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back ladies, and Gentlemen, it's me,** **Sora Pendragon, and welcome to My Harry Potter, Skylanders Academy crossover. So what I'm doing is writing a new Harry Potter, fanfic with Skylanders Academy. I'm going to be using the same OC's from my first Skylanders Fanfic, use some of the same concepts but do toying with backstories. Plus Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz will have, have Six more Core Skylanders one from each of the other Elements** **occupying Spyro house, along with the human Skylanders as their Roomies. So with out any further a due.**

 **Chapter 4: School shopping**

Celto's POV

I know who these people are. " Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Professor Snape." I said, expertly.

" Quite, Extraordinary, that you know who we are." Professor Dumbledore said, " Now you must be Spyro, and Celto Dragonheart, Jet-Vac, Amara, and Tori Windsea, Stealth-Elf, Eruptor, Pop-Fizz, Trigger Happy, Cynder, Gill Grunt, Terrafin, as well as Mike Forest, Isaiah Aiden, Dustin Stone, Ashe Crow, and Shadow, and Dawn Daynight." He recited, " Now, you young ones are going to be enrolled at our school seeing as you are clearly to far from home. Don't worry about, paying, Hogwarts will fund, your the purchases of your school supplies."

" Thank you, Headmaster." I said, " I guess the best way we can repay you, is by promising to do our best, in our classes, and let help us realise our full potential."

" Which, I doubt, any of you have." Snape said, in that melodious speech pattern of his. ( A/N: Oh Alan, I miss ya' all ready, there will never be another, who could bring Snape, quite like you did.)

" Like you, Mr. Cooking Classes." I snapped, " Don't believe for a minute, I'm gonna let you get away with false accusations, bullying, those not in, Slytherin, Most especially The House, I'm in, Creep, because I will not hesitate retort, sass, or talk back." He then had his face right up in mine.

" Mind... your... tongue, Dragonheart!" He spat.

" Get...Out...Of... My...Face, Snape!" I retorts. " And also do something about your breath, it's more pungent then, Jet-Vac's after he's eaten a mouse."

" Oh, You got burned, Snape." Spyro taunted.

So the following day we went to Diagon Alley. To pick up supplies, Soon we came across Ollivanders, the last store, after getting our books, and robes.

" Okay, I can tell you, that, I'm already covered." I said, whipping out my, Dragon Wand. " _Etaerc, a ruomalg, dnuora ym dnaw._ " I said, as My wand, turned into a Spyro-themed, Ollivanders wand, The handle was, carved to look like dragon wings, encasing one another, the hilt had a crystal orb, with The Star Symbol for the Magic Element, and The Wand Symbol for the Sorcery Battle Class, across the Star. " Now Amara, Isaiah, Ashe, Dawn, lock your weapons together, so I can use, my spell properly." I said, as Amara locked together her Aero-Blasters, Isaiah his Pyro-Claws, and Ashe her Necro-Stars, and Dawn her Solar-Blades.

I quickly cast a spell to turn them into wands, Amara's, Aero Blasters, turned, into a wand with, bird wings, folded, exactly like mine, forming the, handle and the crystal orb, in the hilt, had the Swirl, Symbol for the Air Element, within, the Target Symbol for the Quickshot Class, it's color scheme was cyan, white, and azure.

Dustin's, Terra-Saber, had a mountain series pattern, carved all over it the color scheme, was every shade of brown imaginable. The crystal orb contained, the Mountain Symbol for the Earth Element, with the Sword Symbol for the Knight Class.

Fernando's Techno-Cannon, morphed, into a wand with a royal blue handle, orange shaft, with, silver detail, resembling that of circuit lines on a circuit board, minus the attachments. In the center of the shaft, and handle was a crystal orb, with the Gear Symbol for The Tech Element, and The Cannon Symbol for The Bazooker Class.

We all ready know what mine looks like so moving on to Ashe.

Her Fumo Shurikens, wand form, had a bone-shaped, handle with black, white, and gray swirling around it, the shaft however, was sectioned like how bones link together, and again swirled the colors only, the colors in question were thistle, grayish blue, and deep purple. The crystal orb in the center, had the Skull Symbol for the Undead Element, set in the center, of the Shuriken Symbol for the Ninja Class.

Mike's Jungle Mace's wand form, had detailing, identical in to the wand, Hermione used, from the third, to eighth movie, but was all green, and was seperated into shaft, and handle by the crystal orb, which held the Three Leaf Symbol for the Life Element, at the base of the Axe Symbol for the Smasher Class.

Tori's Hydro Bow's, wand form, had more wave pattern detailing, and came in every imaginable shade of blue. The crystal orb contained the Raindrop Symbol for the Water Element, which encased the Bow, and Arrow Symbol for The Bowslinger Class.

Isaiah's Twin Pyro-Claws, wand mode, had flame detailing, which came in a mixture of red, orange, and vermilion. While the crystal orb contained the Flame Symbol for The Fire Element, which incased the Fist Symbol for The Brawler Class.

Dawn's Twin Solar-Blades, in wand mode, had a pattern of saturated yellow, and white, horizontal lines, coming from the tip, while the crystal orb contained, the Sun Symbol for the Light Element, which encased the Dual Cutlass Symbol for the Swashbuckler Class.

Shadow's Night-Lance's wand mode, had a handle that was teal in color, while the shaft was, indigo, with deep purple stars, and the orb, had the Moon Symbol for the Dark Element, with the Polearm Symbol for the Sentinel Class, rest in it's inner curve.

The crystal orbs had the shaft, and handle growing around it.

" Okay, guys, I've enchanted, your weapons in wand mode, to cast spells based on wrist movement, and vocal command, through corresponding incantation, and when necessary non-verbal." I explained. " Mine however, will respond to my traditional form of incantation. Now your wands will revert back to battle weapon mode, when called, but will revert back to wand mode, when your done." I went on. "Plus, check this out." I swung my wand over my left shoulder. " It's Morphing Time!" I shouted. " Magic Sorcerer, Skylander Power!" I shouted, as my casual wear, turned into a pair of magenta trousers, and a matching, longsleeve, under a sleevless, blue-violet, lilac, lacing across the chest, tunic that came down to my half past my thighs, and and tapered down at the middle, to my knees, it was belt around the waist, and the belt was brown leather with a pouch on the left hip, my boots, were blue-violet, came halfway past my thighs, and folded down, which was magenta on the inside, and had lilac lacing ln the thighs. I was also wearing a pair of blue-violet, gloves, with the Magic Symbol on the back of the hands. I was also wearing a violet cloak, and a violet hat, with a blue-violet, hat band, and Magic Symbol in magenta.

" What, ya' think guys?" I asked.

Spyro just whistled, when he saw my new outfit. " Did you pull that outfit, out of your imagination, baby bro. You are making me jealous that I'm not the Magician in the family."

" I was going to save it for when I graduated from Skylanders Academy, but I figured why not. Plus I whipped out some new duds for you guys. But do me a favour don't zap them on until necessary."

" Hey, Amara?" Tori asked. " Where's, Dad?"

" He, Professor Finn, and Professor Pop, are back at Hogwarts." Amara answered. " They're gonna still give us Skylander Training."

" Well that's good to know." Stealth Elf said, " I already learned that we're going to be students as well, as in not just the Elementalists, but also Spyro, Cynder, Trig, Gill, Eruptor, and I, are attending as students as well."

We all completed our shopping, I still needed to get my robes. The girls had already gotten theirs, before any of the boys, and I was the last one. Spyro had agreed to come with me. As we walked into Madame Malkins, a Skinny Boy, about my age with black hair, rounded glasses, green eyes, and wearing oversized, hand-me-downs, walked in after I saw Hagrid leave him to go get something down at the Leaky Cauldron. I did recall Professor Dumbledore mentioning, that he would be in Diagon Alley, helping, Harry Potter, get ready for his first day. I figured this was him.

" Hi, you're, Harry Potter, right?" I asked putting my hand out to shake.

" Yes, yes I am." He answered,hesitant to answer, until he realised I was being friendly.

" I'm Celto Dragonheart, Your new classmate." I said, I then noticed his taped glasses, and grinned " _Riaper sih sessalg_!" I incanted, as the tape unraveled from the bridge of his glasses, and vanished leaving his glasses good as new.

" Thank You." He said, looking at his glasses, and putting them back on.

" You won't that spell, in any of the books, or learn it in any classes, when we get to Hogwarts." I said. " My magic's different from yours, where as you would have to speak Latin, I need to speak backwards to get my magic to do what I want." I explained, " Oh yeah, I forgot, This My older brother, Spyro." I said, gesturing to the Purple Dragon, right next to me.

" Nice to meet'cha, Harry." Spyro said, sticking out his left claw, Harry was really hesitant at first, but pretty soon got over it, when he realized, Spyro, was friendlier. And shook his claw.

" Nice you too, Spyro." We walked in, and I explained to, Harry, how Spyro, and were brothers, and soon the three of us were good friends, as the three of us walked in, to Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions.

" Hogwarts?" She asked,

" Have, you done a Dragon, before?" I asked,

" Only once before." She said seeing Spyro. " Shouldn't be a problem." She added. " already have a young man in back being done up." She said, leading us to a pair of stools, got us up, and started pinning. While Spyro was being helped from his own. The boy in back with us was pale, with platinum, blonde hair, that was combed back, and cold silver eyes, I knew immediately who he was.

" Hello." He drolled, " Hogwarts too?" He asked.

" Yes." All three of us said simaultaniously. ( Geez three words from this, Freakish Bigot, even though I read about him from my books, and I already regret meeting him, in person. I should of known getting even remotely acquainted with Harry, would have a draw back. But hey the kid was lonely, who was I to leave him like that.) Because Spyro was on my otherside, The Jerk didn't get a good look at him.

" Yes, so am I." He began. " Mother's next door looking at wands. And Father's up the street getting my books, and then I drag them off to look at broomsticks, I really don't see why, first years can't have their own, I think, I'll bully father, into get me one, and smuggle it in some how."

" Hm." Harry said,

" I'd say good luck, but..." Spyro began. " ... Don't hold your breath."

" We're all Special kid." I sneered, " But not even you're, that special."

 _" Who is this, Twerp?"_ Spyro asked using the telepathic link the to of He, and I share, between us, among other things.

 _" Draco Malfoy."_ I answered, _" Bigot, Snob, Aristocrat, Narcissist, Bully, and Brat."_ I went on.

" Play, Quidditch, at all?" He asked.

" No." We answered, even though, I was the only one of us apart from, Malfoy, who knew what Quidditch was.

" I do." He said, arrogantly. " Father says, it's a crime if I don't get picked to play."

" They're looking, for talent, Buddy, not Narcissistic weirdos." I quipped.

" Don't quit your day job, Kid." Spyro added.

" Know, What House, You'll be in?" Malfoy asked.

" No." We added, Although personally, I have taken a great deal of Hogwarts House, quizzes on line, and I've turned up Gryffindor, almost every single time. Except on Pottermore which says I'm Ravenclaw, but I'm telling the House where I belong, because the first time I was Sorted on Line I came up Gryffindor, so I don't care where Pottermore says I am. I know I am a Gryffindor, by manority.

" Well I guess no one really knows, until they get there. I know I'll be in Slytherin, all My families been in Slytherin." He said, " Imagine, being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you."

" There are somethings, in life, money can't buy." Spyro commented.

" Yeah, You can't always get what you want." I added.

" I say, look at that Man, and what is that beast doing on in that robe?" Malfoy said, pointing at Hagrid, who pointed at two Ice Cream Cones, which was his reason for not coming in. And I just through a dirty look at Malfoy.

" Oh that's, Hagrid." Harry said happily.

" Oh, I've heard him." Malfoy said, " I hear, he's a sort of a savage who lives near the edge of the forest, every night he goes, and gets drunk, and then sets fire to his matress, when he tries to do magic."

" And that, " Beast." as you so rudely put it is my older brother." I said defensively.

" And, I'm not a beast." Spyro said, in a rather offended tone. " I'm a Dragon." Malfoy almost fell off his stool, and a pin went right into his rear. Causing him shoot back screaming in pain.

" And I think, Hagrid, is brilliant." Harry said in, Hagrid's defense.

" Why is he with you?" Malfoy asked. " Is he with you, where are your parent?"

" Dead." The three of us said.

" Oh, Sorry." He said without an ounce of sympathy. " But they were our kind weren't, they?"

" Mine were a witch, and wizard if that's what you mean." Harry answered.

" I don't think they should let the other sort in, their just not the same." Malfoy complained, " Some of them never even heard of Hogwarts, until they get the letter."

" Did your, high, superior, arrogant, rich eyes just go blind after looking at the metallic sheen of your, fabulous wealth, Jerk?" I said, pointing at Spyro. " I'm half dragon, Genius."

" Do they have an eye doctor, here in the wizarding world?" Spyro asked, " Cause I'd use that big fat stack o' loot, of your's to arrange for an appointment if I were you."

" what your surnames anyway?" He asked, looking at Spyro, and I in disgust. Luckily...

" That's, you three done, dear." Madame Malkin, said as she, and her assistants, were done with, Harry, Spyro, and I, thank the ancestors.

" Well see, you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Malfoy said, that's when I heard him say behind, my back. " Mutt."

To which, I growled, and it was indeed that of a dragon, I could already, feel a the inside of my mouth heat up, my canines, lengthen, and sharpen, as smoke began, rising from my nostrils. When I felt a claw on my shoulder, after we picked up our robes.

" Chillax, Bro." Spyro said, in a calming manner. " He's just punk."

Spyro was I was getting all worked up, over that, over dressed, self absorbed, pig, for that didn't mean I wasn't gonna sneak a side prank spell to humiliate his arrogant, butt.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Welp ladies, and gentlemen, another awesome chapter done? I hope i did a good job, and what affect will The Skylanders, and the Elementalists have on the story? Stay with us to find out. And what I wrote in Celto is true about me Pottermore, has stated that I'm Ravenclaw, but I took a Harry Potter Site Quiz when I was, ten or eleven, possibly before Pottermore was created, and I was put in Gryffindor, so Pottermore, lost that race, besides, if Harry can choose, Gryffindor over Slytherin, I can choose to be in Gryffindor too. But my Ilvermorny House is Horned Serpent. So in essence I guess Ravenclaw isn't that bad, I mean it is the House Isault Sayre longed to be in, and I'm in the Ilvermorny House she named herself. And I really admire her for her courage to leave her psycho aunt, and live her own life on her own terms, and that takes courage. So a** **s always if you liked this fanfic send a Review and will see again soon with another awesome chapter, PEACE,✌!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back ladies, and Gentlemen, it's me,** **Sora Pendragon, and welcome to My Harry Potter, Skylanders Academy crossover. So what I'm doing is writing a new Harry Potter, fanfic with Skylanders Academy. I'm going to be using the same OC's from my first Skylanders Fanfic, use some of the same concepts but do toying with backstories. Plus Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz will have, have Six more Core Skylanders one from each of the other Elements** **occupying Spyro house, along with the human Skylanders as their Roomies. So with out any further a due.**

 **Chapter 5: a Train Journey to a new school.**

Celto's POV

The next morning we made it to Kings cross station. Luckily I knew just where to go. The Skylanders were already at the castle, meanwhile we were getting there by train with the other students.

" Celto, do you know where we're going?" Ashe asked me.

" Sure do." I answered " We just need to find platform 9 3/4, and then we get on the Hogwarts Express." I said confidently. As I led them to platform's 9, and 10. As soon as we got I ran right through it, making sure no one saw me, and I was on platform 9 3/4. Pretty soon everyone made it through. " _Etativel, ruo loohcs seilppus otni eht niart."_ I incanted, as our baggage levitated in, and stacked themselves neatly. We later realized that, the compartments could only house six passengers, so the girls agreed to share one compartment, while we found another. Pretty soon we were on our way to Hogwarts.

" So Celto?" Dustin asked, " What can you tell us about Hogwarts?" He went on.

" Well first we need to participate in the Sorting Ceremony." I explained " We'll each be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I furthered. " Each house represents one of four of our Elements, and has it's own values." I said. " Gryffindor represents Fire, and values Bravery, Chivalry, Courage, Daring, and Nerve. Hufflepuff represents Earth, and values, Dedication, Hardwork, Fair play, Kindness, Patience, Tolerance, No fear of toil, and Loyalty. Ravenclaw represents Air, and values, Intelligence, Wit, Wisdom, Creativity, Originality, Individuality, and Acceptance. Finally there is Slytherin which represents Water, and values, Resourcefulness, Cunning, Ambition, Determination, Self-Preservation, Fraternity, and Cleverness." I finished.

Pretty soon the compartment door opened, and there was the refreshment lady. " Anything from off trolley, Dears?" She asked. I searched my pockets, and found some coins.

" Could we get abit of everything please?" I asked, " We don't really have any of that stuff we're from." Pretty soon, we had a decent amount of wizarding candies, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, and a few glasses of Iced Pumpkin Juice. " Alright, come to..." I said, opening a chocolate frog, but before it could take off, I caught in mid jump for the window, and bit it's head off. Somehow doing that felt natural. I then took the card. " Cool I got Harry Potter!" I said as everyone looked up. " Oh yeah, Chocolate Frogs, are enchanted to behave like real frogs." I explained. " each packet has one famous Witch, or Wizard Card." I went on they also have information on said Witch or, Wizard."

Then, Isaiah popped open a box of Bertie Botts. " Isaiah, I'd be careful with those if I were you." I warned, when he ate one, and gagged.

" Sardines, really?" He asked in disgust.

" Yeah, Bertie Botts don't mess around when they say Every Flavor." I advised.

Afew minutes later, A Girl with bushy, brown hair opened the door. " Has anyone seen a toad, anywhere?" She asked. " A boy named, Neville lost one." We all gave her a head shake no, and she took off.

Then the compartment door opened yet again an hour later, and Malfoy came in with his buddies. " Oh there you are." He said, as he walked in. " So you're, a half-blood?" He sneered, " These are Crabbe, and Goyle." He introduced. " I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

" Yeah, well, I'm Celto Dragonheart." I said, " Anyway, I don't like your view on whether or, not a person has pure, wizarding blood, so shut up, and get out now." I said.

" But we don't feel like leaving, Do we boys?" He asked Crabbe, and Goyle. " We've already eaten all our sweets, and you still got some left, Help yourselves boys." He said, but before, Goyle could so much as touch them I grabbed his hand, and noticed that my hand, was coated in purple dragon scales, the same shade as Spyro's, and I had claws.

" Get out, NOW!" I shouted, as Goyle whimpered in pain as smoke rose from my nostrils, and mouth. As soon as I let go, the three of thm took off.

" You'll pay for reprimanding us Dragonheart." Malfoy vowed. " That's a promise."

I was staring at my new claw in amazement, when it morphed back, the counductor alerted us that we were arriving at Hogwarts soon, and advised us to get changed into our robes.

" I got this guys." I said. " _Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu_!" I incanted as our, clothes morphed into our new Hogwarts School Uniforms.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Welp ladies, and gentlemen, another awesome chapter done? I hope i did a good job, and what affect will The Skylanders, and the Elementalists have on the story? Also can anyone guess why Celto's hand became a dragon claw? Leave your theory in your reveiw. Stay with us to find out. But So a** **s always if you liked this fanfic send a Review and will see again soon with another awesome chapter, PEACE,✌!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back ladies, and Gentlemen, it's me,** **Sora Pendragon, and welcome to My Harry Potter, Skylanders Academy crossover. I'm going to be using the same OC's from my first Skylanders Fanfic, use some of the same concepts but do toying with backstories. Plus Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz will have, have Six more Core Skylanders one from each of the other Elements** **occupying Spyro house, along with the human Skylanders as their Roomies. So with out any further a due.**

 **Chapter 6: The Sorting Ceremony**

Celto's POV

As soon as we got there, the first thing we heard was. " FIRS' YEARS, FIRS' YEAR!" Hagrid shouted. " COMMON NOW DON'T BE SHY!" Soon we were in boats no four students to each boat, while Hagrid got his own.

As the boats magically drifted to the castle, none of us could believe our eyes at Hogwarts, Majestic beauty. I had only read about it in the books but to see it up close, and in person. Soon we made our way up the steps, where we met Professor McGonagall. " Welcome first year students, now through these you will join your class mates but before that, you must be sorted into your houses they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She explained suddenly there was a croaking sound, and there in front of her was a toad.

" TREVOR!" said a boy as he gathered his friend into his hands. " Sorry!" He said, to Professor McGonagall who gave him a stern look.

" Now whilst you are here your house will be something like your family, your triumphs, will earn you points, while any rule-braking will lose points now at the end of the semester, the points will be added up, and the house with the most points win's the house cup. " Now wait here while we prepare the Sorting Ceremony.

As soon as she was gone, Malfoy spoke up. " So it's true then, What there saying on the train!" He said out loud. " Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" He said, noticing Harry right next to me. " This is Crabbe, and Goyle!" He said gesturing to his henchwizards. " And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" A red haired boy whom I recognized from reading the books as Harry's best friend Ron, sniggered. " Think My name's funny do you?" He asked, with a hint of disdain. " No need to ask yours, Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe." He continued. " You must be a Weasley." Malfoy berated. " You'll soon see that some Wizarding Families, are better than others." He said. I was beginning to hate Malfoy by the second, as smoke began rising from my nostrils, but Ashe held my arm, and used her mood control to draw it away." You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." He said extending his hand to shake, but Harry didn't shake.

" I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks." Harry said coolly.

" Yeah, Malfoy, I find it embarrassing that, share your first name with My dad, and My brother's kind." I said. He just gave a look, when Professor McGonagall, showed up, with a scroll, and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder with it, and he went back to Crabbe, and Goyle.

" We're ready for you." She told us. As we walked down the Great Hall to the Sorting Hat, Hermione explained how the ceiling was enchanted to reflect the the condition of the sky outside, a fact she had picked up in Hogwarts: A History.

" So who teaches what?" Tori asked, as soon as we got there. I quickly created a telepathic relay, with the other Elementalists.

" _Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster, Professor McGonagall triples as both Transfiguration Teacher, Gryffindor Head, and Deputy Headmistress, Hagrid is the Game/Grounds Keeper, Professor Quirrell teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Snape doubles as both Potionsmaster, and Slytherin Head though honestly he wants Quirrell's job, Professor Binns The ghost, is The History of Magic teacher not to mention the only teacher in Hogwarts who's a ghost, also his class is so boring you could probably get a good extra few hours of sleep, Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, but she also doubles as The Head of Hufflepuff, Madame Hooch teaches first years how to Fly on broomsticks, and referees the Quidditch Matches, Professor Flitwick the short one who happens to be half goblin hence his hieght teaches Charms, and doubles as The Head of Ravenclaw."_ I explained. As Dumbledore explained about the Forbidden Forest, The third floor corridor, on the left side.

" Also I would like you all to join me in welcoming some very special guests." He said. " Professors, Graduate Students, and Soon to be Students of Skylander Academy."

" Now when I call your name you will come forth, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said. " HANNAH ABBOTT!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Amara Baron!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" Tori Baron!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" Isaiah Blazes!"

" GRYFFINDOR!"

" Susan Bones!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Terry Boot!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" Millcent Bulstrode!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

Vincent Crabbe!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

" Celto Dragonheart!" I gulped, My heart was racing, as I nervously stepped forward. " Feeling alright, Mr. Dragonheart?" Professor McGonagall asked.

" Just nervous." I said.

" Every first year student does, now just try to relax." As the hat went over my head I began to get nervous.

" Hm how very interesting, your mother was a Witch, and from her you learned spells." The Hat said. " But at the same time your father was a Dragon, much like your older brother is. So where shall I put you?"

" May I choose please?" I asked.

" Very well, then where would you like to go?" It asked.

" I'd like to be in Gryffindor."

" Very well then." It said. " A GRYFFINDOR YOU SHALL BE!"

I heaved a sighed as I walked over to the table, and sat down, heaving a sigh of relief. As some of the other kids got sorted.

" Hermione Granger!"

" GRYFFINDOR!"

" Ashe Crow!"

" GRYFFINDOR!"

" Fernando Cogears."

" RAVENCLAW!"

" Dustin Terrence."

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Mike Forest!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Dawn Soluna!"

" GRYFFINDOR!"

" Shadow Soluna!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Draco Malfoy!"

" SLYTHERYN!" I watched as more students got sorted.

" Harry Potter!"

" Not Slytherin ah?" The hat asked. " You could be great you know, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness no doubt about that." The Hat continued. " No, if you're sure better be GRYFFINDOR!"

" Ronald Weasley!"

" HA, another Weasley I know just what to do with you." The Hat said. " GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon we were eating dinner, when ghosts came around Percy addressed one I recognized as Nearly Headless Nick. After Nick showed us how he could be nearly headless. We went to our dorms.

" Gryffindor follow me!" Percy said, " This the most direct path to the Gryffindor Common Room oh, and keep an eye on the staircases, They like to change."

" Why did the Founders enchant the staircases in the first place?" I asked.

" Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

" Caput Draconis!" Percy said, as we stepped through, Spyro, Eruptor, and Cynder were already their. " Now the the boy's dormatory is upstairs to left, girls the same on your right." Percy explained. " You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up."

Pretty soon, I was in My dorm, with everyone, as Spyro was wrapped prospectively around me, fast asleep. Me how ever I couldn't sleep. That's when I saw Harry, and Hedwig sitting in the window. I managed to get out of Spyro's hold, and walked up to him.

" Can't sleep?" I asked.

" Yeah, it's just alot to take in getting away from The Dursleys, finding out I'm a Wizard." He explained.

" I know exactly what you mean." I replied. " I mean learning I'm a Mage at the age of 7, and getting teleported here on my birthday yeah that is pretty crazy, but hey at least you have real friends, and can make even more." I said. " I can help you there?" I offered extending my hand, only he shook.

" You're right." Harry said. " I do have a fresh start." Soon we all went to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Welp ladies, and gentlemen, another awesome chapter done? I hope i did a good job, and what affect will The Skylanders, and the Elementalists have on the story? Also can anyone guess why Celto's hand became a dragon claw? Leave your theory in your reveiw. Stay with us to find out. But So a** **s always if you liked this fanfic send a Review and will see again soon with another awesome chapter, PEACE,✌!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back ladies, and Gentlemen, it's me,** **Sora Pendragon, and welcome to My Harry Potter, Skylanders Academy crossover. I'm going to be using the same OC's from my first Skylanders Fanfic, use some of the same concepts but do toying with backstories. Plus Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz will have, have Six more Core Skylanders one from each of the other Elements** **occupying Spyro house, along with the human Skylanders as their Roomies. So with out any further a due.**

 **Chapter 7: The Other Potions Master.**

The Next Morning, everyone woke up for breakfast. Celto, Spyro, and the others were in the Great Hall for breakfast. He looked at his schedule. " Okay so first is Transfiguration, then Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology." Celto said to his fellow Elementalists, and Skylanders. " Amongst which is potions."

" Who teaches that?" Eruptor asked.

" Snape." Ashe, Isaiah, and Celto answered.

" Really, that vampire?" Elf asked.

" Yeah." We answered.

After breakfast, Isaiah, Spyro, Eruptor, Harry, Ron, and Celto got lost. We finally made it to Transfiguration only to find a cat on Professor McGonagall's desk watching the class.

" We made it." Harry said in relief.

" Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked. As eyed the cat.

" I get the since that we won't need our imagination." Celto said, as he the cat lept from the desk, and transformed into Professor McGonagall.

" That was bloody brilliant." Ron said.

" Oh well thank you for that compliment, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said. " But perhaps it would be more prudent if I were to transfigure you, or one of your friends into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time." She added.

" We got lost." Harry, Spyro, and Celto said.

" Then perhaps a map." She said. As Eruptor burst through the wall, and inched to his seat next to Elf.

" You think anyone noticed?" He whispered to her.

" Everyone noticed." We all said.

" I trust you don't need a map to find your seats?" Professor McGonagall asked as we all sat down. Our first assignment for class turn a match, into a needle.

" _Nrut siht Hctam, otni a eldeen_!" Celto incanted with a snap of my fingers, instantly the match turned into a needle. Professor McGonagall inspected it, and was impressed, everyone gave him a dirty look, and Hermione though she did it successfully, looked scandalized.

" Teacher's pet." Spyro whispered to him.

" Pompous windbag." Celto retorted.

Later they had Potions.

" There'll be no foolish wand waving, or any silly incantations." Snape said as he walked in. " However I don't really expect any of you to appreciate the exact art, and subtle science that is potion-making." He said as Celto rolled his eyes. " Then again for those few who possess the actual talent." He continued. " I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses." He said. " I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, even put a stopper in death." He said spotting Harry taking notes." Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with enough knowledge, not the need to pay ATTENTION!" He shouted in Harry's direction. " Mr. Potter ... Our... New...Celebrity." He said. " Tell me what would I get if added powdered root of Asphodel, to an Infusion of Wormwood?" Hermione's hand went into the air. Spyro gave Celto a look that said he was clueless.

 _' Well if he stirred it together twice clockwise, with some water, and root of Valerian, then added the brain of a sloth, used juices from thirteen sopophorous beans which can be done more efficiently if the beans were crushed with the silver blade of the knife, Stirred counter-clockwise seven times, then clockwise once. He'd have a sleeping potion so powerful it's called the Draught of Living Death.'_ Celto told the Skylanders telepathically. Harry shook his head.

" You don't know?" Snape said,

" Creep." Eruptor muttered.

" Pain." Isaiah added.

" Let's try this again where, Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me Bezoar?" Snape asked. Even the Skylanders were curious. While Hermione raised her hand again.

 _' A Bezoar is a rock solid mass of hair, plant fibers, and small indigestable fragments, which is formed in the stomach of a goat.'_ Celto explained telepathically to them. ' _It's a really handy quick, and easy solution to most poisons, unless the poisons are super potent like say Basilisk Venom for instance.'_

 _"_ I don't know sir." Harry said.

" Jerk." Stealth Elf whispered.

" Idiot." Was Ashe's comment.

" And what's the difference between Monkshood, and Wolfsbane?" Was Snape's next question. Again Hermione's hand shot into to the air.

 _' Trick question, Monkshood, and Wolfsbane are exactly the same plant.'_ Celto explained telepathically to the Skylanders. _' They're alternative names for a plant called Aconite, which has crazey toxic leaves.'_

" Hey, Jerk, we get that your near sighted, but there's a hand here just waiting to answer your question!" Spyro shouted.

" _Etaerc a noen ngis revo, Enoimreh!"_ Celto incanted as a Neon sign appeared above Hermione flashing ' ANSWER CENTRAL HERE YOU IDIOT!"

" Sit down!" He said as Celto snapped his changing the words to, SHE IS SITING, YOU CREEP! Before vanishing with another snap of the fingers.

" Clearly fame isn't everything is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape said. " Asphodel, and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it's called Draught of Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a got, and can save you form most posions, and Monkshood, and Wolfsbane are the same plant that goes by the name Aconite." He informed. " Well, Why aren't you all writing that down?" He asked as everyone but The Skylanders did so, while they turned in their notes. " That's a point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter, and You two Dragonhearts, you both just bought yourselves detention, for that flashy light show, and out burst."

" Whatever." Celto said.

" Have you ever given detention to a dragon before?" Spyro asked.

" No, you would be the first." Snape said. " Also another point from Gryffindor for usage of Legilmency."

Soon students were in pairs brew a simple potion to cure boils. Isaiah was with Eruptor, Elf, and Ashe, and Spyro, and Celto.

" Okay first, crush six snake fangs into a fine powder." Celto read, 1,000 Magical Drafts, and Potions, as I did that with my mortar. " Right next, add four measures." He said weighing them to exactly that. " Perfect, Okay Spyro, heat it up to 250 degrees, for at least 10 minutes." He said. Spyro blew a controlled flame, that did just that, when Spyro was done, Celto waved his wand over the potion. " Now we let it brew for at least 33-45 minutes." Celto said. After that, Celto threw in four horned slugs, and instructed Spyro to cut the flame while He himself levitated it up. " Now Spyro throw in two porcupine quills, and stir five times." after that Celto had just waved his wand over the cauldron one last time when He saw Neville about to...

" NEVILLE WAIT DON'T ADD THE QUILLS JUST...!"

BOOM! The Cauldron exploded.

" ... Yet."

a foul smell hit everyones noses, and everyone but Eruptor, and Isaiah who was in fire elemental form was on desks. " Idiot boy!" Snape snarled. " I suppose you added the Porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." He added as he cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand.

" Duh!" Celto, and Spyro said. Getting a nasty look from Snape.

" Take him to the Hospital Wing." Snape barked at Seamus. He then turned to Harry. " You, why didn't you...?!"

" _Tegrof, dna klaw yawa!"_ Celto said, quickly Snape stopped instantly as if he forgot something.

" Class dismissed." Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as the bell rang, but...

" ...Dragonhearts you two stay we will discuss your detention, now." Spyro, and Celto looked at each other, and gulped.

" Uh-oh." Celto said.

" We're dead." Spyro added.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Welp ladies, and gentlemen, another awesome chapter done? I hope i did a good job, and what affect will The Skylanders, and the Elementalists have on the story? Also can anyone guess why Celto's hand became a dragon claw? Leave your theory in your reveiw. Stay with us to find out. But So a** **s always if you liked this fanfic send a Review and will see again soon with another awesome chapter, PEACE,✌!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, good to I still have something for this story, well I don't own Skylanders, or Harry Potter except for the OC's. So enjoy.**

Chapter 8: All Hades Breaks Lose

After two weeks of Wizard school the Skylanders were starting to enjoy it, then one morning, Celto woke up as usual with Spyro in his bed with him. As he got up, he went downstairs to the Common Room. " _Egnahc ym sehtolc, otni ym loohcs mrofinu!"_ He incanted. That's when he noticed the bulletin board. ' First Year, Flying Lessons!' ' Gryffindors, will be learning with Slytherins. " Well that stinks." He muttered. " Don't we get enough of those jerks?" He asked himself as he exited the Common Room, and walked on when...

" ...How far have you gotten Quirrel?" Came Snape's voice. Celto stopped.

" _Etaerc a ytilibilisivni ruomalg dnuora em."_ Celto whispered. As he turned invisible, and followed it. He came across, an empty classroom with Snape, and Quirrel in it.

" I-l h-h-haven't, m-made it p-past, Hagrid's, d-d-d-d-dog." He said.

" You better not lie to me, Quirrel, we will have another talk later, Quirrel." Snape said. As he walked past Celto, as did Quirrel. As soon as they were gone, Celto lowered his glamour, and proceeded to the Main Hall. Soon everyone filed into the Main Hall. And managed to get his hands on a waffle.

" Eye of Rabbit, Hatfring hum, turn this water into Rum!" Seamus was saying as he waved his wand over the goblet.

" Seamus, wait your gonna-." Celto began, BOOM! " ...Never mind." He said, after it exploded. That's when they heard an owl.

" The Mail's here." Ron said. As owls dropped the parcels they were delivering to the recipient. Celto got a copy of the Daily Prophet.

" Gringotts Break in." He read. Spyro, Tori, Stealth Elf, Fernando, and Eruptor gathered to hear the article. " _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._ " He finished. The six looked at each other.

" Hey, Neville's got a Remembrall." Dean said. As Neville opened a parcell from his Grandmother, which contained a glass ball, which held white smoke.

" A what?" Spyro, E, and Elf asked.

" I've read about those." Hermione said. " If the smoke turns red, that means you've forgotten something."

" Thanks Hermione." We said.

" The only problem is." Neville said. " I can't remember what I've forgotten." He said.

" Design flaw." Spyro sang.

Later that day, Flying Lessons took place in the quartyard where there were some brooms, and the Slytherins.

" Good Afternoon, Class!" said Madam Hooch.

" Good Afternoon, Madam Hooch!" The class said.

" Good Afternoon, welcome to your first flying lesson." She said. " Now everyone step up to your broom, common now hurry up." She instructed. " Now stick your right hand over the broom, and say Up." She said.

" UP!" Everyone said, Harry's broom jumped into his hand immediately. Everyone else had a little trouble, Celto's, and Spyro's jumped into their hands too. Eruptor's did to but burned the minute it touched his hand. Fernando's absolutely refused to do as instructed. Elf, and Tori were having problems too. After awhile everyone had their broom. Madam Hooch then instructed them how to mount their brooms. Spyro, Celto, Eruptor, Fernando, Harry, and Ron sniggered when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years.

" Now, when I blow my whistle kick off from the ground, hover for a moment, the touch back down, by leaning forward slightly." She said. " On my whistle, Three, Two..." But before she could blow it, Neville started to rise, and took off, with the broom giving him a wildride. " COME BACK, BOY!" She shouted, then Neville's robe got caught on a statue, and the broom took off on him, as his robe tore free, got caught on an unlit, bracket torch, and he slipped out of it. Madam Hooch checked him, as they heard Neville, crying in pain. " Broken wrist, it's alright dear, up you get." She said. " Everyone is to leave their brooms where they are while I take, this boy to the Hospital Wing." She said. " If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say' Quidditch', come on Dear!" She said, guiding Neville to Madam Pomfrey.

" Did you see his face?" Malfoy asked. " Maybe the next time, the fat lug, gave this a squeeze, He'll remember to fall on his fat a**." ( Sorry folks, trying to keep this kid friendly.) He said flashing Neville's Remembrall, as He, and the Slytherins laughed.

" Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry said sternly.

" Yeah, it's not yours, so fork it over!" Celto added starting to lose it with Malfoy.

" No!" Malfoy said. " I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it." He said, Hopping on his broom, and looping around. " How about on a Rooftop!" He said gaining altitude. " WHAT'S THE MATTER POTTER, ABIT TOO BEYOND YOUR REACH?!" He shouted.

" Harry No way." Hermione said. " You'll get Gryffindor into trouble, besides you don't even know how to fly." But Harry took off as if it was the most natural thing on earth for him. " What an idiot!" Hermione commented.

Celto finally snapped, purple flames erupted all around him, when it cleared, standing there was a Purple, and Gold dragon. with flame shaped ridges, and Gryffindor colored wing membrane, tail spike, and horns. " Whoa, aaah!" He said. " I didn't even know I could do this."

" Guess Dad did give you something." Spyro said. As Celto dropped down on all fours. " What do you say we pound that punk, little bro?" He asked.

Celto opened his new wings. " Yeah, lets do it!" He said.

" Celto, you just turned into a dragon, didn't you?" Hermione asked, only for Celto to nodded. " Then you probably don't know how to...!" She was cut off by, Celto taking off. " Really...?" She asked, as Spyro took off as well.

" Today just seems to be an off day for you doesn't it?" Celto said flicking his forked tongue at her while hovering upside down in front of her, receiving a frustrated growl from her, as he zoomed into the air as if it was just as natural for him, as it was for Harry, and Spyro.

" GIVE IT HERE MALFOY, OR I SWEAR I'LL KNOCK YOU OFF YOUR BROOM!" Harry shouted.

" IS THAT SO?" Malfoy asked arrogantly. Harry flew at him, but Malfoy dodged him, but barely had enough time to dodge Celto, and Spyro's fireblasts. " HEY, YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME!"

" OH SHUT UP, YOU WIMP!" Celto snapped.

" YEAH, THOSE WARNING SHOTS, YOU BIG BABY!" Spyro added.

" HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN!" Malfoy shouted, tossing the Remembrall. Which Harry took off after. Spyro was about to follow but Celto grabbed his brother's shoulders.

" Hang on Big Bro, let's let Harry have his moment." Celto said, as they streaked back down to the ground where Celto reassumed his human form. Finally Harry came back with the Remembrall, All the Gryffindors were greatly impressed, and praised him for such a cool feat. Until...

" HARRY POTTER!" Shouted Professor McGonnagall. " Come with me." She said. As they walked away, Malfoy was smirked triumphantly.

" _Trulb tuo ruoy, sniotca retfa, Madam Hcooh koot Elliven ot eht latipsoh gniw._ " Celto incanted, in a whisper.

" I PICKED FOUND LONGBOTTOM'S REMEMBRALL, PICKED IT JUMPED ON A BROOMSTICK, TOOK OFF, AND THREW IT JUST TO GET, POTTER EXPELLED!" He shouted then clapped his hand over his mouth.

" Twenty points from Sytherin, for theft, disobeying a teacher, bullying, and attempted expulsion!" Professor McGonnagall said. " I'll be writing to your family, and you will receive detention." She said.

" Celto, your not supposed to use magic between classes." Hermione said. Finally Celto snapped.

" It's called standing up for friends, and doing the right thing!" Celto shouted as soon as McGonnagall, and Harry were gone. " Yes I broke rules, but My intentions were for all the right reasons!" He said." So what if I did get expelled? I'd like to be expelled with the knowledge that I sacrificed my own education to help a friend!" He said. " So get off my case!" He finished. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She knew, Celto was right.

Later Harry told Ron, and Spyro, Eruptor, Celto, and Fernando about what happened. " Seeker?" Ron said. " But First Years never make the Quidditch Team, you must be the Youngest Player in..." He stopped to recall.

" ...a century." Harry said. " According to McGonnagall." He finished.

" Hey well done Harry, Wood's just told us." Fred said, as he, and George approached them.

" Fred, and George are on the team too." He informed. " Beaters!" He added.

" Our job is to make sure you don't get blooded up too bad." George said. " Can't make any promises, Rough game Quidditch." He added.

" Brutal, but no one's died in years." Fred assured. " Some of them will vanish occasionally." He said.

" But they'll turn up in a month or, two." George assured, as he, and Fred walked off.

" Oh go on Harry." Ron said. " Quidditch is the best sport."

" Ron's right Harry, we don't even have it in Skylands." Celto said.

" But I've never even played Quidditch." Harry said. " What if I make a fool of myself?" He asked.

" You won't make a fool of yourself." Hermione said. " It's in your blood." She finished as she led them to the Trophy Room, where on a plaque of a past Gryffindor Quidditch Team was the name, James Potter, with the position of Seeker.

" Wow, Harry you never told us your father was a Seeker too." Ron said.

" Guess it is genetic." Eruptor said.

" Si!" Fernando agreed.

" I never knew." Harry said, in amazement.

" It's spooky." Ron said, as the Golden Trio, and Team Spyro, headed for the Common Room. " She knows more about you then you do?"

" No Kidding it's like having a stalker." Eruptor added.

" Um, Hermione knows, 'cause she reads, Ese!" Fernando pointed out.

" Who doesn't?" Harry asked.

" True, you don't." Celto said. " But almost everyone in even Skylands does." He added.

" Yeah, Especially this guy." Spyro added, jabbing a thumb at Celto, to which Celto responded by smacking him in the back of the head. Suddenly the staircase began to swing around.

"What's happinging?" Ron asked.

" The Staircases like to change." Hermione reminded.

" Let's keep moving." Harry suggested.

" Before the staircase moves again." Ron added. As soon as they got there, they noticed a statue, of a one eyed witch. " Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" He asked.

" We're not supposed to be here." Hermione said. " It's the third floor, it's forbidden." She reminded.

" Well the right-hand side anyway." Elf said.

" Yeah, unless we want to die a very painful death." Tori added.

" Let's go!" Harry suggested as the turned around to do just that, only have their path blocked by Mrs. Norris.

" It's Filch's cat." Hermione said.

" Guess Mrs. Norris wants us out of Hogwarts as much as Filch does." Elf said.

" Then let's find another way out of here." Tori said. As they ran.

" Let's hide through that door." Harry suggested, but when he tried to open it, it was locked.

" That's it, we're done for!" Ron whined.

" It's been nice knowing you guys!" Eruptor cried.

" Would you two calm down." Fernando said. As mechanical tentacles, shot from the scarab on his spine, and tried to pick the lock. " Nothing, we're dead." He said, getting no dice either.

" Oh move over!" Hermione said whipping out her wand, and tapping it thrice. " _Alohomora!"_ She incanted. As the lock clicked open.

" Alohomora?" Ron asked.

" Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1, Chapter 7." Hermione replied.

Meanwhile, outside the door. " Anyone here, My sweet?" Filch asked, Mrs. Norris who meowed at him. " Common." He said.

" Filch is gone." Eruptor reported, sliding back from under the door.

" He thinks this door is locked." Fernando said.

" It was locked." the Girls said.

" And for a good reason." Harry, Spyro, and Celto said. Right in front of them was a large three-headed dog, just waking up, as soon as it noticed the intruders the heads started to growl.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" everyone screamed as they opened the door back up went out, and with much difficulty on the dog's part, shut it.

" What do they think their doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked.

" You to don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione asked. " Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

" I wasn't looking at it's feet." Eruptor said. " Most of us were preoccupied with it's heads."

" Or were you too busy to notice that it three heads?" Fernando asked. " So the floor maybe."

" Well yes it was standing on the floor, but also a trapdoor." Tori pointed out.

" Which means it's no accident it's there." Stealth Elf added. " It's guarding something."

" Guarding something?" Harry asked.

" Of course." Celto said. " Like Cerberus in Greek Mythology guards the gates to the Underworld." He finished.

" But the question is what is it guarding?" Spyro asked.

" I don't know." Hermione said. " Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed, before either of you comes up with another clever idea to get us killed." She said. " Or worse expelled!" She said, Elf, and Tori were already in their dorm, but Celto put his foot on the step leading to the girls dorm, and Hermione slid back down, as soon as the steps converted into a slide.

" You listen here, you Bossy, Know-it-all, Bookworm!" He snapped. " The Staircase led us to the forbidden corridor, so learn to get your priorities, and stories strait, check yourself, and stop falsely accusing people of things that aren't their fault!" He said. As He, and the other boys went back to their dormitory. Hermione hers, after the slide reverted back to a staircase.

To be continued...

 **Well folks there you go, another chapter, and for you Hermione fans, I love her too, but someone needed to tell her that she can't go putting the blame on someone for something that was beyond their control, and She, and Celto will clash until the Troll incident but, he won't go so far as to hurt her feelings the way Ron did after the Levitation lesson. So anyway Hope you enjoy, and I be back as soon as I can bye.**


End file.
